The Everlasting Sins
by The Sin of Justice
Summary: WARNING: FIRST STORY! All his life, Naruto, who has an incurable disease, has been hated by Konoha and neglected by his parents in favor of his twin sister, Natsuki. After learning of the Golden Hermit from the Kyuubi, they set out to find him. Smart, powerful Naruto! Details inside! THE STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED! READ THE NEW VERSION BY MON ESPRIT LIBRE! YOU WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED!
1. Chapter 1: The Sin of Neglect

**I saw some errors in the story, so I updated it as of 10-06-12. Hope I got them all.  
**

**A/N: _READ THIS, IT'S IMPORTANT!_** Yo, The Sin of Justice here, or just TSOJ for short. As you may have guessed, this is my first story so…**YOU WERE WARNED!** But anyway, I believe this is an at least somewhat original idea for a plot used for a Naruto/FMA crossover, though I may at some point just cancel the story for one reason or another. If I do, then you are all free to adopt this as a challenge, it may end up that way, you guys will likely be better than me. Also, I will probably not do pairings, but if I did then it would be a NaruHina.

Now for some story details. Some characters might be OOC, so I will either need some time to get the characters' right or they are intended to be that way. Naruto is intelligent… like a once in a lifetime genius, but he will not be so smart to the point where he can do anything, I hate stories where he is too smart. He's going to be about as smart as Edward Elric, in fact he may be very much like him. (You'll find out soon!) His parents are alive, and he has a sister, Namikaze Natsuki. Namikaze Naruto was born with an incredibly serious and extremely rare disease that I just decided to call Chakratitis; it basically causes a person's chakra to diminish over time, also leaving them in a constant critical condition, to the point where they will eventually die. It destroys any chance for anyone to become a shinobi; most do not even live past ten years old. And about Edward? You'll find out soon XD! If I end up giving up on the story then I'll tell whoever is going to adopt it about the plot. Though, how he gets to the Elemental Nations is totally unique, as far as I know anyway.

**_Please review, all reviews are wanted, I need to know if I'm doing anything wrong people! Criticize me please if you see fit, just no flaming! This is my first story on Fanfiction after all. _**Well, I think that I've talked long enough, **On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood or anything related, except this of course.**

Normal speaking: "What"

Normal thinking: _'Have'_

Bijuu/Truth/Jutsu/Summons voices speaking: **"I"**

Bijuu/Truth/Jutsu/Summons voices speaking: **_'Done?!'_**

**The Everlasting Sins**

**Chapter 1: The Sin of Neglect**

It started out like it was going to be a perfect day. His wife was giving birth to twins today, a boy and a girl, but they knew that they should take precautions just in case something unexpected were to happen, and they were right to do so. It was too bad that said precautions did nothing to stop the Masked Man, (1) who had killed all of their shinobi guards, went through the barriers, and took their newly born children, Namikaze Naruto and Namikaze Natsuki.

_'Damn it!'_ Namikaze Minato thought when he could not get to his wife or his children, since the Masked Man had both of his kids in his arms, threatening to kill the both of them if he tried to prevent him from his goal. The Yondaime feared that his objective would be releasing the ninth and strongest of the nine Bijuu, the Kyuubi.

_'Come on there has to be something I can do?!'_ unfortunately he was too late. The Masked Man had already done what he had come to do, which as he feared, was to extract the Kyuubi from his wife, Uzumaki Kushina, which had nearly killed her, upon Konoha. Now with an even greater danger at hand, he had summoned the toad boss, Gamabunta. Minato was hard pressed to think up a plan of action. After all, he had both the mysterious Masked Man and the Kyuubi under his control to take care of, and the demon fox was killing shinobi left and right like child's play. Having come up with a plan while fighting and saving as many people he could, he decided to use a tremendously difficult and newly created Fuuinjutsu. Having chased away the Masked Man, who had lost control over the Kyuubi when Minato used the **Contract Seal **on him, he turned his attention to the said demon, it's own attention momentarily on the Konoha shinobi scattered all around it and off Kushina and his twin children.

"Gamabunta! We have to get over to Kushina! I have to stop the Kyuubi, hurry!" shouted Minato over all the chaos,

**"Alright, I'm on it!"** was the giant toad's response. And true to his words, they had arrived moments later; however, they ended up catching the kitsune's attention. Minato, now off of Gamabunta who was busy distracting the giant fox, was currently kneeling over his fallen and heavy breathing wife, who was desperately holding on to Naruto and Natsuki.

"Kushina, I need to put a stop to the Kyuubi's rampage, please give me-!" Minato was cut off though by the female Uzumaki.

"No! I won't let you seal that monster into either of them! Seal it into me instead! I know I will not survive, but I'll take the Kyuubi with me!" yelled Minato's wife, tears trailing down her round face.

"Kushina, I can't let Naruto or Natsuki live without their mother, and I can't either. I promise that I'll survive, we all will. I'm not going to use **_that _**Fūinjutsu; I'm using **Fūinjutsu: Idaina Chakra To Tamashī Bunri**." The Yondaime Hokage said calmly, trying to both calm and convince the red head to perform the much less dangerous, but still risky jutsu.

She seemed to be thinking it over as she fell quiet, then she conceded, her reluctance clear as day as she gave him their two newborn babies with a heartbreaking look on her face. "Don't you dare die you bastard, or I'm going to kill you for leaving me." She said as Minato left to perform the seal.

"I promise I will not Kushina!" was all he said as he left. However, he didn't have to, because the Kyuubi, having figured out their intention, lunged at them, but it was already too late for it to halt the performance of the jutsu. **"Fūinjutsu: Idaina Chakra To Tamashī Bunri!" **The Yellow Flash yelled at the top of his lungs.

And thus the nine-tailed demon fox's chakra was split from it's soul, the former being sealed into Namikaze Natsuki while the latter was sealed into Namikaze Naruto.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_/xX¤X¤X¤X¤Xx\_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**7 Years Later**

It was an ordinary day for everyone in Konoha, the citizens were out in the village chattering happily with one another, the shinobi were busy with various missions and keeping guard of the village, and the Namikaze family was celebrating, with many of their friends, the 7th birthday of Namikaze Natsuki, while leaving Namikaze Naruto all alone, neglected in favor of his little sister. Yep, it was just a regular day today like any other at this time of year.

_'Why? Why do they do this to me? Is it just because I'm disabled, because my sister was blessed with the Kyuubi's chakra while I contain it's soul? Because they don't see me fit as a living being, a person, or a son? What reason could they possibly have for leaving me all alone?'_ asked Naruto in his own mind as he looked out his bedroom window. This thought was a normal recurrence as well. It all had to do with exactly 7 years earlier.

After the Kyuubi was split and sealed into the Fourth Hokage's newborn twins, he and the council had discussed what to do with them. Later, after hearing Minato's explanation of the sealing, many of the shinobi and the civilians screamed for the "demon brat" to be executed for merely containing the monster's soul, but he wasn't going to let them do that because the "demon brat", as they had called Naruto, was his son. However, they didn't say such things about his daughter Natsuki, who held within her small body the beast's powerful and deadly chakra. In fact, they rather loved her for saving them from the Kyuubi, but they only saw Naruto, who held the very demon itself back within own his body, as the Bijuu even though he was just as responsible for their safety. Such is the ignorance and blinding hatred of humanity.

However, later at the hospital, they had found a very rare, ruinous, thankfully not contagious, and incurable disease (Incurable to their knowledge anyway *wink wink*) affecting baby Naruto; Chakratitis. Kushina had cried profusely upon this revelation of his, at that time, know known critical condition and Minato had a solemn facial expression with tears threatening to break loose. This disease would not only destroy any chance of Naruto becoming a shinobi, but it would also make the outside world life risking for him. He would barely ever see the light of day, doomed to be weak all of his life which was estimated to be ten years at most, though many of those that were known to be infected with Chakratitis don't even live that long. And as if that was not enough he also had all of Konoha's hatred centered right at him for something he couldn't control, sans his family and a select few.

As the years went by, the people of Konoha actually began to forget about him because he would stay within the Namikaze household due to his infection, but some still knew of him even though he only went outside, at most, once every month and even that was for just a few hours. Even his own father and mother had begun forgetting him over him over the years in favor of Natsuki. Whenever they would take a vacation, they'd leave someone to care for him, though that person, no matter who it was, usually just ignored him as well. When His sister became four years old they began her training, normally this would be too early, but with the Kyuubi's chakra and any possible enemies after her they deemed it necessary. It also helped that she was a genius in the shinobi ways. This only led to Naruto being pushed further into the shadows of everyone's mind. Basically, everyone loved Natsuki, but about 99% of Konoha either hated or ignored Naruto, which lead him to become hateful of Konoha and also his own family for neglecting him and feeling envious of his younger sister for having everything he wanted. That being to become a shinobi, having the adoration of the people of Konoha, his father and mother's attention, good health, and finally, an _actual_ birthday party, not just a gift, usually a random book or some clothing, and a _"here you go" _or a _"happy birthday" _followed by said gift giver, which were few, going to attend his sister's party.

**"Forgetting about me already are you?" **said Kyuubi no Kurama from within him. Yes, this was also normal, for the young Namikaze boy anyway. No one else knew that the Kurama could speak to him or else there may be some rather… unwanted consequences. Besides, he liked having someone to speak to, even if it was the most powerful of the nine Bijuu. But he was quite terrified and troubled when Kurama suddenly spoke to him one day three years ago while reading one of the _hundreds_ of books of various genres, ranging from fantasy, factual, informative, legends, atlases, and everything in between, in his collection.

However, over time he came less wary and gladder for finally having a companion in his very lonesome life. The reasons for this were because that, while he was the giant demon fox had nearly destroyed Konoha, Kurama was also almost just as lonely as he was, even though the fox wouldn't admit that he had sympathized with him. He also claimed that he was particularly angry, to put it nicely, for being controlled and used as a weapon by Uchiha Madara, then sealed, sealed once more into his mother, next he is released just to be controlled once more, attacked by the Konoha shinobi, and to end it all, his chakra was stolen from him and he was sealed inside Naruto. Naruto thought about this and concluded that he would be pretty pissed off too if that happened to him. It was the sympathy though that allowed them to become companions, but being as prideful and stubborn as he was, Kurama wouldn't admit such a thing, his exact words were **_"Why would I be friends a damn filthy, little, hairless, weakling of a monkey that can barely even walk five minutes without getting tired?" _**Though he did admit that he was trustworthy enough to know his name, which he said only ten others have ever known. Naruto felt some pride rise within himself because of this fact.

The reason for such a shocking number of books was simple, he had no other activity to occupy his substantial amount of time, and thus it was his favorite and only pastime. This has caused him to become a genius, not shinobi wise like Natsuki, but in actual intelligence. He was in fact about as smart as his father the Yellow Flash if not more so, though no one knew this since they paid barely any attention to him. This included on his birthday, while his sister was practically showered with gifts from his parents, the old pervert Jiraiya, the seeming young drunkard Lady Tsunade, the lazy and often late Hatake Kakashi, the former Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, and various clan heads and their families, while all he got were some random books that _some_ _of them_ bought whilst getting Natsuki's presents, some of which were for four-year old kids. Needless to say, he was insulted by this.

He was able to get as many books as he has now because he would ask his father or mother to get some for him while they were out. They never questioned why he wanted so many; they probably thought that he was just trying to occupy his abundant amount of time. Though when he asked for certain books, like ones involving Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Fūinjutsu, how to control your chakra, and various others that only one that wished or could actually _become_ _a_ _shinobi_, they did question him, but all he had ever said was _"I just want something different to read. Besides, when am I ever going to put it to use anyway?"_ When they heard this they felt some guilt within themselves for Naruto's life due to his disease, so they conceded and bought them for him.

He, of course, absorbed all the knowledge that the books could give to him like a sponge. The problem was actually putting that knowledge to use, which despite his grave state, he was going to solve pretty soon, all with Kurama's aid.

"Of course I haven't Kurama, how could I when you are my only friend?" Naruto spoke. To anyone else it would appear that he was talking to himself, but in reality he was speaking with Kyuubi no Kurama.

**"I'm not your friend, Kit. I merely sympathize with you and speak to you, nothing else. Why would I be friends with a human?" **was the ninth Bijuu's response. **"… Are you certain about leaving tonight?"**

Naruto waited a few moments, still staring out his window in his rather secluded and not often visited room at his _family_ and all the others celebrating Natsuki's birthday, watching _her_ soak up all the attention, whilst _he _gets absolutely _none_.

He then said "Yes, I am. We have everything we need right? Let's see, we have plenty of food and water, camping supplies, a first-aid kit, my medicine, some kunai and shuriken, all the necessary books, and my map. All sealed in my scrolls. I really have to thank you Kurama for helping me with this all these years. Without you, I'd never be able to even use seals nor would I be able to actually leave this place."

Over the years that he had been alive, Kurama had been slowly absorbing chakra from outside the seal, gradually channeling the acquired chakra into his Keirakukei. This allowed him to be just a _little _healthier than he was, adding a couple years to his short life span making it 12 years, and allowing him to use seals which do not take too much chakra. Not to mention that it was also going to allow them to leave the village to reach their rather far away destination.

**"You're welcome, Kit. I'm glad that _someone_ can appreciate my greatness" **Kurama spoke, stroking his own ego, as normal. **"I think that's all it, you did pack in that book, right?"**

"What _greatness? _You have barely any chakra; you're just a bunch of bark with no bite." The nine-tails growled at the insult, but said nothing. "But anyway, yep, got it packed, can't forget that after all, how else am I going to find my way? Even if we get there we won't be able to find our target without it." The book he was referring to was _Stand On Your Own Two Legs_, a common chapter book about an apparently centuries old tale of a lone teenager and his brother going against all the odds to succeed in his endeavor to regain their original bodies. (2) It was _supposedly_ a fictional tale that was related to a legend from long ago, so Naruto was a bit confused regarding why Kurama wanted him to buy it when he walked into the Konoha Library while he was taking one of his rare monthly walks two and a half years ago, wearing a large brown coat to hide who he really was from the civilians of Konoha at the time.

Naruto's constant companion told him to _"look underneath the underneath"_, meaning that there was another meaning to this story. Using his very high intellect, he was able to pick up on a code, a very difficult one that he would not have noticed if Kurama had not told him to look for it. It took him a long while, about a year, but he was able to finish decoding the book's story, and he was shocked to say the least. He had found that this book was actually a map to leading all the way to a certain destination. And at this destination was a reclusive old man in hiding that Kurama had said would _not only_ be able to cure him of his Chakratitis, but may also be willing to teach him a long forgotten art, but only if he was deemed worthy by the man, of whom the nine-tailed fox assured, he would deem so.

When Naruto inquired how he knew all of this information, the Kyuubi only said that the man was someone that was more than met the eye, that he truly considered a good friend, and that he knew a bit about how the man acted and thought. He also silently mentioned that he was one of the few people he would ever be afraid of. At this Naruto laughed whilst Kurama wondered what possessed him to say that, feeling embarrassed and his pride hurt, though he tried to cover this up by shouting at him to **_"Shut the hell up!"_**

**"Alright then, let's get this show on the road!" **said Kurama from behind the seal. Naruto smirked, wanting to get to their destination right away he picked up his bag full of scrolls which held all the necessities and went to his door, but before he left his room he looked back at his desk, lying on it was a letter addressed to his family, informing them of his leaving and why, but not the destination or any clue of it. Then he went out the door, sneaked away from the house, went through the village and avoided the villagers by wearing his inconspicuous brown coat, sneaked past the guards at the entrance of Konoha, and finally entered the forest, heading east.

"Onward, to Uzushiogakure!" were Naruto's last words in Konoha. _"I won't be alone anymore once I get there and find that man."__  
_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_/xX¤X¤X¤X¤Xx\_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

(1) You should all know who this is, if not then look him up.

(2) Again, you should all get this reference, because you should know it if you are reading this story, or else learn it.

BTW, please answer my poll, it's important for later chapters because I have a quirk were I need full details to get to work. It's simple, just pick a name.

Two more things, I need a Beta Reader for my story, so if you know a good one for this story, then much appreciated! And I might need a better Japanese translator, it's probably not important, but it would be nice to know.

Well that's all for this chapter folks. So anyway please tell me how I did through a review, and please **use** **only** **constructive criticism!** No flaming please. The more reviews the more I am motivated to write my story. Reviews = more confidence = hard work = faster updates.

TSOJ, out!


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey To Uzushiogakure

**A/N: **_**READ PLEASE! **_Yo, TSOJ here, I'd first just like to thank you all for the reviews and hits! I didn't think that this would get so popular! So sorry about the delay, but I was way busy. And props to **windfox90** for being the first to review! (Applause!) You get an imaginary cookie!

BTW, for those of you that actually read my A/Ns, please put the word "bob" in your reviews because I'm curious about who actually reads them. That way those who don't read them will be all like, "WTH?" and be so confused at why some people put "bob" in their reviews, while those who do will be laughing because they read my A/Ns. For example, "I really like bob this chapter very much." I got the idea from **FriedIce**.

Also, to answer some of your questions, first I'll start with you **dusk666**. In order, first, he will be able to use alchemy, but with the clap of his hands? You'll see if so or not. Second, I will not tell, you'll figure it out at some point. Third, yeah I guess. Naruto is going to really hate Konoha, its civilians, shinobi, and even his own family while being very jealous and hateful of his little sister. **Sigma-del-Prisium**, I'll just say that it's been "gone" for a **VERY** long time, but I will not give the exact amount of time. The other things will be found out some time later, maybe two to four chapters or so. It's a big secret. And **Shen an Calhar**, while that is true, I guess, all will be explained about that soon.

**BTW, I have a new poll, so please answer it. You get 3 votes each, so pick three different options out of eight! Another will come soon after this one too.**

Now I ought to get on with this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood or anything related, except this of course.**

Normal speaking: "What"

Normal thinking: _'Have'_

Bijuu/Truth/Jutsu/Summons voices speaking: **"I"**

Bijuu/Truth/Jutsu/Summons voices speaking: _**'Done?!'**_

**The Everlasting Sins**

**Chapter 2: The Journey To Uzushiogakure**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_/xX¤X¤X¤X¤Xx\_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Konoha: The Namikaze Household**

It had been one day since Naruto had left Konoha, though no one had a clue of this, until today that is. The Namikaze clan was sitting down eating breakfast as usual. Said members of the family are Namikaze Minato, who was dressed in his casual long-sleeved blue shirt with a red whirlpool-like spiral on each shoulder, blue baggy pants, and black shinobi sandals. Uzumaki Kushina, who was wearing a sleeveless light blue dress, blacks pants with a tan apron over it all, and was also wearing black shinobi sandals. And lastly, Namikaze Natsuki, a newly turned 7 year-old girl, who looked very much like Naruto, except for her blonde hair being put into twin ponytails with two orange bows, having thinner whisker marks upon her cheeks, being much tanner, and having more muscle tone than he did. She wore a neon orange shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back, black shorts, and blue shinobi sandals.

Natsuki, even though she didn't often speak with her older twin brother was able to notice Naruto's absence. Though, this was not that strange, since he often took his food to his room, but his food was still there on the counter. She had also not seen hide or hair of him yesterday on their birthday. Now that she thought about, her brother was always reclusive, although that may be just because of his disease, Chakratitis. Natsuki, being the curious girl she was, decided to voice this out.

"Mom, Dad, where's Naruto? He hasn't come to get his food, and I haven't seen him at all, not even yesterday?" was the little Namikaze girl's question.

The said parents were quite for a few moments, not sure themselves of the whereabouts of their son. Minato was the one to respond first, "I'm not sure Natsuki, but I'm sure that he's alright"

"Yes, he probably just overslept or something, he's always been a little withdrawn" was Kushina's own reply to her daughter.

"Can I bring his food to his bedroom, Mom?"

"Of course you can, but after you finish your food."

And with that, she sped up her eating process and took Naruto's food, which consisted of bacon, pancakes, orange juice, and of course a cup of ramen, to his room. The reason for her rush was that, even though they barely ever spend time together, she still loved her older brother. Even though he was reclusive of which she blamed on his virus, housed the Kyuubi's soul within himself, and despite having negative emotions most of the time for some reason. He was her sibling, and nothing could change that, not to her anyway.

*Knock knock knock* "Naruto! Big brother! I brought your food for you!" after waiting a few moments for him and hearing no answer, she decided to just let herself in, "Naruto, are you here?" She searched for her brother, but could not find him in the room. Natsuki quickly noticed how Spartan the overall black and orange room was, it had barely any decorations. What he did have was only a small, plain bed, a desk, a dresser, and the most glaring of all, the DOZENS of shelves chock full of books of various genres and for all age groups, even books her dad might have trouble understanding! Even though those were just a mere fraction of the rest of the books, it was shocking nonetheless. She was about to go and tell her parents of his absence, but before the young jinchuuriki left she spotted something on her reclusive sibling's desk. When she got the desk she saw that it was a letter addressed to her and their parents, so Natsuki opened it, and upon reading it she began to tear up, next she was bawling with full blown tears until she screamed.

"MOOOOOOOOM! DAAAAAAAAD!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_/xX¤X¤X¤X¤Xx\_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Upon hearing their daughter's scream, they instantly bolted up to Naruto's room. The parents expected some enemy shinobi to be there, but that was not the case, for when they went into their son's room, which they noticed had a rather plain look except for some orange here and there with dozens of bookshelves completely stuffed with books, they saw Natsuki holding a letter, shaking and crying profusely. Naturally, they immediately got to her side and tried to calm her down and find out what happened.

"Natsuki, what happened, and why are you crying?" was Kushina's question.

Natsuki didn't answer; she just handed over the letter, which was partially soaked with tears. Upon reading the letter, they gasped, and they too soon began weeping with sadness and guilt. The reason why was because there, written on the white piece of paper, was this message.

_Mother, Father, by the time you read this, I have already run away since my birthday, and if my estimation is correct, it should have taken you a day or two, or even longer to figure it out. Some birthday that was, with no parents or friends celebrating it, abandoning me for my sister, while it was _both_ our birthdays, not just hers, _exactly _what every kid wants. This has happened for _**EVERYDAY OF MY LIFE! **_I was sick and tired of it all! Being hated by all of the villagers and the shinobi for something I could not control and being neglected by my own mother and father for my younger sister! Was it just because I couldn't become a shinobi, because I'm infected with Chakratitis, because I'm so weak, because you didn't think I would amount to anything, because you didn't think you should waste your time on a child that was due to die when he would become ten, or was it all of the above? It the reason doesn't matter, what does matter is what you did to me, or what you didn't in this case. You might be surprised with the way my room appears since you haven't even been in my room that much at all, am I right? You don't even know a _DAMN_ thing about me! Go ahead, try and think of something! That's why I ran, because I hate not only Konoha, but also you three! The only one I could count one is, as ironic as it is, the Kyuubi himself. Even if you send some shinobi after me and bring me back I'll just hate you even more and try again! Even if I were to die before I reached my goal at least I would have died trying, not by staying in Konoha, neglected and hated. So damn you all to hell and I hope I won't have the displeasure of meeting any of you again!_

― _Naruto_

Everything there on that letter, was regrettably true.

"M-mom, d-dad, was e-everything o-on his l-letter true? Why w-would you d-do this to N-n-naruto? W-w-why?" Natsuki spoke through an immense amount of sobbing with mucus dripping from her nose, for she too was feeling remorse for overlooking her own brother. What hurt most however, was the fact that she did not have a good excuse for doing it. She simply ignored his existence, and something like that was normally terrible as it is, because you leave the ignored all on their lonesome, but because she was his _sister_, it meant more, much more. She had no idea how she would have taken such a thing, and adding all that hatred from Konoha, she began to hate Konoha and herself a little as well. She even felt a bit of rage against her parents, but she could never hate them, though she wondered if she might under her brother's circumstances. She immediately stopped that train of thought, not wanting to know the answer. The little jinchuuriki ran to her room and slammed the door shut to cry in her pillow.

After a few minutes, Minato was the one to answer even though she was not there anymore, leaking tears of sorrow and regret while doing so. "… Yes, Natsuki… it is, unfortunately…" it was said muttered to himself, but Kushina heard him.

"H-how could we have done s-something like this? How c-could I do this t-to my little boy? H-how could I be so s-stupid, what kind of mother neglects her own c-child?" was Kushina's own stuttered response.

Minato and Kushina weren't fairing with this revelation any better than their daughter, perhaps even worse. They were, after all, the ones that had neglected their own son. The son who had ran away, the one that had claimed hatred for them, his sister, and Konoha. The son who had resorted to trusting a _demon fox_ instead of his parents. It takes a special kind of hatred for that to happen, for one did not often trust a _demon_ of all things, no matter what. That was how severe the situation was. After about half an hour of silent crying and trying, but failing, to comfort his wife, he set a determined, but still slightly pained looked on his face.

"We will find him Kushina, we will get him back, and we will make things right, I promise" and with that he left to the Hokage Tower in order to assign some ANBU and any available jōnin and chūnin to find and retrieve his runaway child, of which would be an official S-rank mission.

_'We're__ coming Naruto, and we will make things right. I promise that once we find you there will be no more neglect, we'll be a real family this time.'_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_/xX¤X¤X¤X¤Xx\_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Two Days Later**

**With Naruto**

It had been three days since Naruto had left Konoha, never looking back. He was almost halfway to his target, but he was going to half to rest for a while, at least a day, or two at most. Then he had to get going again.

Truth be told, he shouldn't have been able to even get through the first night after his escape, in fact he should have died about six hours after his escape. But it was thanks to Kurama, his ever constant and trustworthy friend that he was as far as he was, and would soon be able to be rid of his accursed disease. What was still odd to him was that the fox would do all of this for him, considering that he was a kitsune which are notorious tricksters and he was his container, but a kitsune could never break a promise, which Kurama did when he said he would never betray him. There was not even a loophole. For you see, a kitsune is literally unable to break their word, unless they were able to twist their own words around which they would often do, but the former Namikaze could not see any such thing.

As of right now, he was eating in a restaurant, which thankfully served large bowls of low priced ramen, alone at a single table, enjoying said ramen, which was miso flavored. Naruto was currently wearing his large knee-length brown coat, which had several deep pockets inside and out for storing and concealing things, underneath it he wore a black t-shirt with two orange lines going perpendicularly up his sides, a pair of regular blue jeans, and common brown shoes upon his feet.

Naruto had decided to disguise himself in case any Konoha shinobi came looking for him, though he doubted it, but the sealed Bijuu convinced him to do it anyway. Said disguise consisted of white dyed hair which was matted down, completely black sunglasses and make up to cover the whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks. All in all, he looked like a totally different person, except for his unhealthily pale skin and his very thin body. He pretty much looked like some albino kid in a large brown coat with sunglasses sitting by himself at a table in a dark corner. Yep, not a single thing looked suspicious about him, except everything. (Wouldn't you find someone with sunglasses and a bulky coat at least a bit suspicious?)

Said former blond was still enjoying his ramen, his sixth bowl actually. One might ask how he could afford all this stuff, let's just say that he dug a bit into his ex-family's bank account.

"Ahhh~ that's some good ramen, definitely better than that instant stuff" said the now finished bottomless-pit-of-boy. (BTW, he has never had Ichiraku's Ramen, since he barely ever went outside, but he still loves ramen. Naruto will be Naruto after all.)

**"Are**** you finally done? I thought you'd never finish. You know, for a kid who has been housed up all his life you sure can eat" **said Kurama. **"You kinda remind me of something I've heard about in a story a long time ago…"** muttered the gigantic fox. (Yes, he is still huge, but not as huge as he used to be, he's just been absorbing a lot of chakra which he started doing ever since he was sealed in Naruto.)

"You say something Kurama?"

**"****Nothing important, but what do we do now? There's nothing to do loitering around in this restaurant."**

"I don't know, maybe there's a library around here?" the now white haired boy responded as they left the establishment and into the streets.

**"You**** and your libraries, what's with you? Seriously, you're almost as bad as–!"**

"What's up Kurama?" Naruto could tell when the demon fox was troubled, and now seemed like one of those times.

**"We've**** got to hide, now!"**

"Why?"

**"Those Konoha bastards are here!"**

"What?! They're here?! Why would they be here?"

True to the Bijuu's words, there was a group of Shinobi, all from Konohagakure. There were 4 chūnin, 2 jōnin, and 2 ANBU. They seemed to be searching for something. Or perhaps someone, since they were going in all sorts of directions, searching through the streets, alleys, inside buildings, behind things, and asking people "Have you seen this child?" while holding up a picture of–!

"T-that's me! They're looking for me? Why?" then it came to him, they came to capture him, or maybe even kill him, because he had said that he was friends with the Kyuubi, so they thought that he was too dangerous to be left alone. Naruto's face suddenly darkened.

"Like hell I'm going to let them take me back to that hellhole. Kurama, can you mask my presence by decreasing the amount of chakra I'm leaking out?" (He might be smart, but just because you know how to do something that doesn't mean that you can do it, so he relied on an expert.)

**"Of**** course, but it won't really be desirable since you have very little chakra. They might be looking for someone with a low supply of chakra, even less than a civilian since they probably know you have Chakratitis, so we'll need to actually raise it up a bit to match an average person's chakra level."**

And so the jinchuuriki tried to hide, but he also tried to remain inconspicuous so he could avoid attention. But that didn't really help, seeing as one of the chūnin came up to him.

'_Did they see through my disguise? Oh man, not now, I just got away! I'm almost at Uzu!'_

Luckily for him that was not the case. "Have you seen this kid? His name is Namikaze Naruto" said the chūnin, though he said his name as if it was something vile in his mouth.

_'It's probably about you, Kurama. He must be one of those shinobi that think I'm a "demon brat"' _the seven-year old thought, which Kurama was able to hear. The guy's attitude only supported Naruto's false belief of why they were after him.

**"Ha! As if. If you were they wouldn't even be alive right now."**

Naruto looked up at the man and simply said "No sir, I haven't seen him"

The shinobi sighed, then said "Alright, thanks anyway kid" and promptly left to ask other people for leads to his whereabouts.

**"Let's get out of here, now."**

"You just read my mind."

**"Of course I did, and I can anytime I want"**

"That still seems unfair. You can read my thoughts, but I can't do the same. Why can't you just tell me what you're thinking, huh?"

**"Because for one, I wouldn't like to ruin any surprises, and trust me there will be plenty, second, I'm the one who was sealed inside a kid and separated from most of my power, third, it's boring in here so I have the right, fourth, I'm not going to tell you every single thought that comes into my head, and fifth, it's none of your damn business."**

"Whatever, let's just leave already."

**"You're the one with the body standing there and seemingly talking to yourself like a crazy idiot, now get a move on because people are staring."**

Naruto suddenly looked around, and indeed, he had been standing still for several minutes staring into blank space while apparently talking to himself with people looking at him like he was crazy. "Hehehe, well I guess I'll just be on my way now!" And thus he ran out the village, heading east towards his goal, with a bright red blush of embarrassment clearly shown on his pale non-whiskered face.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_/xX¤X¤X¤X¤Xx\_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Five Days Later**

**At The Eastern Port of Hi no Kuni**

"Finally! We finally made it! Screw nature and its wildlife!" shouts Naruto as he got into the port, which was bustling with all people there. Unfortunately for him, there wasn't much civilization after that last village. There one small village that he rested in on the way to the port, but that was it. After that it was all forest, which was filled with dangerous predators. It was, once again, thanks to his internal friend that he could survive. How you ask? Well, the former most powerful Bijuu merely unleashed his killing intent on said animals. Just because Kurama had most of his power taken, which he had been recovering by taking chakra from outside the rather weak seal, did not mean that he couldn't instill ultimate fear upon everyone and everything around him and his container. Animals knew their place in the presence of such killing intent, even if it was seemingly coming from a child they knew it came from a demon, so they all stayed away. All of this didn't make living in the wild any easier for the very sick boy though.

"Alright, now we just have to find a boat heading for Uzu no Kuni."

**"One thing though, how are we going to do that? I don't think many people are going to waste their time to go to a deserted island. No one ever goes there, not ever since the place was destroyed and everything was taken from the ruins."**

"… Oh no, you're right! How will we get over there without a boat! We can't just swim to Uzu! All that work for nothing!"

"Ah, excuse me lad, but did you say that you were heading to Uzu?" Naruto was startled when an old man came up to him. He seriously had to get some practice in speaking to Kurama with his thoughts, not speaking out loud. He didn't really need to do worry about it when he was all alone, so he wasn't used to it.

The old man was wrinkled, had short gray hair, a bushy mustache, a long bushy beard tied near his chin- it looked like a ponytail for his jaw- wore rectangular spectacles, and had a small, very noticeable scar going diagonally across the left side of his forehead. The guy wore a light brown coat, a long gray shirt, brown baggy pants, and a pair of worn out brown shoes. (BTW, I find describing what people wear as tedious, so I will probably just stop describing what they wear, except for important characters. This guy might end up being one, but I haven't decided yet. Besides, is what the unimportant people in a story wear really that necessary?)

'_What are the odds?'_

**'**_**What are the odds?'**_

"Uuuhh… yeah, why?" was Naruto's intelligent reply.

"Well if you really are trying to get there, then I you can come with us. We were heading out there to explore the place. One more person won't hurt, but why are you all alone, where are your parents?"

"I don't have any. I'm an orphan." The disguised blond lied. Well it was kind of a lie. Sometimes he did feel like an orphan... okay very often he did.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize. But why would you want to go to Uzu no Kuni?" the old man questioned.

"My mom told me stories about this place before she died; you see she was an Uzumaki, so I wanted to see the place for myself" he lied, well half of it was a lie.

"Your mother was an Uzumaki?" the surprised man said. "They're quite rare nowadays, but wouldn't that make you an Uzumaki? You don't really look like one with that white hair of yours."

"Yes, I am. My mom might have been born with red hair like them, but I got my dad's hair."

"Well then, this is a surprise. An Uzumaki coming with us to Uzushio, what are the odds? Well let's get going, we have a long way ahead of us!"

"Thanks Old Man!"

"The name's Ryota Satou, not 'Old Man'!" yelled the old– er, I mean Ryota Satou.

"Sorry Old man– er, I mean Ryota! Wait, I didn't tell you my name, I'm Naruto." (The fake name isn't going to be used yet.)

"That's alright Naruto, anyway come on, we've got to go." And with that, Naruto and the man known as Ryota Satou left to the man's ship, which had a few other people wishing to explore Uzu no Kuni on board as well.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_/xX¤X¤X¤X¤Xx\_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Two Days later**

**Konoha: The Namikaze Household**

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, but we haven't seen your son anywhere yet" reported an ANBU that had just come back from the search.

"Well keep trying! We must find him!" yelled Namikaze Minato.

"Hokage-sama, I know you and your family do not wish to hear this, but our efforts may be wasted. It has been ten days since he left Konoha, and with his lack of shinobi training, the animals in the forest and many other possible dangers, and his Chakratitis… it might be too late."

"No, it can't be too late, he must still be alive!" yelled Uzumaki Kushina. She didn't want to lose hope. Not after what she, Minato, and the rest of Konoha had done to him. He deserved better than what he had gotten and she and the rest of her family wanted to desperately rescue Naruto to give him just that.

"Kushina, he might be right. With everything out there, and his disease, it might already be–" the Yondaime was cut before he could finish.

"NO!"

Shocked, Minato, Kushina, and the ANBU looked over to the direction in which they heard the shout. They saw little Natsuki with tears swelling in her eyes, like a dam threatening to burst. They were shocked because they had thought she was asleep.

"No, I won't give up, we will find Naruto, and even if you give up, I will never stop! I will find him, even if it takes the rest of my life!"

And it was true; even though they had to call back all the shinobi, from then on out, on every mission, everywhere they ever went, they would search for Naruto. Even after his tenth birthday, after which they thought he would be dead, they still looked even if they thought that the only thing that they would find would be a dead body.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_/xX¤X¤X¤X¤Xx\_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**The Ruins of Uzushiogakure**

**With Naruto**

He and Kurama had finally arrived. After reaching the island on which Uzushio lied in ruins, the runaway Namikaze separated from Ryota and the other travelers. Now all he had to do was get to… wait.

"Kurama, _where _exactly is this guy anyway? And how could he have been in Uzu no Kuni for so long and not even be known by others except through some legend? Wouldn't the Golden Hermit be easy to find if he had been here in Uzu for centuries?" questioned the confused Naruto. It was strange that this supposedly immortal man could avoid detection for so long, even though he had stayed here for such a long while, and even after Uzushiogakure was destroyed. How could someone possibly remain unfound after staying in a single place for hundreds of years?

**"That's because he isn't actually here" **replied Kurama.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN THAT I'VE WASTED ALL THIS TIME AND RISKED MY LIFE COMING ALL THE WAY OUT HERE, AND HE ISN'T EVEN HERE?! WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME, YOU STUPID FOX?!" the de-whiskered boy was absolutely furious that Kurama had lied to him.

**"We didn't waste anything! While he may not be here, this is the place at which we can summon him! Only Kami would know where he would be! All we have to do is find the secret chamber, which will be easy for me to do, and activate the seal!" **the demonic fox yelled back. He was pissed off at being accused of lying.

"… Oh, well uh… sorry about that" said a now sheepish Naruto.

**"Whatever, let's just get a move on. Head north of here until I sense the entrance, at which point I'll say 'stop'."**

And with that, Naruto went north, going through the ruins. Naruto found the ruins fascinating, and wondered if he could find some books or scrolls here. Naruto soon reached his destination, if Kurama's "stop" was anything to go by. They were facing the side of a very large tree, possibly over two hundred of feet tall. Besides that, nothing looked out of the ordinary.

"Okay, now what?"

**"Now, smear a drop of blood on the ground, about twenty feet away from the tree. Then say that line in **_**Stand On Your Own Two Legs **_**that you bookmarked."**

The diseased boy did just that, flinching a bit when he cut his hand with a kunai for the blood, and said this.

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost."

Then the ground began to quake, and right where he was standing, the ground began to actually _open_. Naruto quickly ran to safety so that he wouldn't fall through the now revealed staircase leading underground.

**"There it is, now go on through and keep on going until you reach the end of the passage."**

The former Namikaze headed down said passage, cautious all the way. The tunnel was somehow bright inside, which he found unusual without the sun or any fire to light the darkness. That is until he saw that it was some strange greenish-blue crystals growing on the walls that were producing the light... somehow.

When he got to the end, his breath was taken from his lungs when he saw the absolutely gargantuan room, filled with larger versions of the mysterious crystals which made the room bright as day. And on the ground was what he could only guess was the summoning seal, though it looked strange, that would summon the man who would cure him, the man who would possibly even train him in a mysterious forgotten art, the Golden Hermit.

Naruto already knew what to do, so he got to work. At certain points at the circular edge of the gigantic seal he smeared his blood and once he finished he went to the center, ready to activate the summoning seal. The boy genius was filled to the brim with anticipation like a balloon filled with too much air. Here he was, in a giant, secret, underground room, many miles away from Konoha, just about to complete his quest. After this, he knew that his life would change forever. He could only imagine what the Golden Hermit would look like. Maybe he'd be an old man who held the world's greatest wealth of knowledge and its forbidden secrets? Or perhaps a man of unmatched strength and height, someone able to do absolutely anything he wanted? Or maybe even a perfect combination of the two? A boy can dream, can't he?

"Here goes nothing!" Naruto activated the seal at the center using his own blood. The huge seal then glowed with a bright blue light, then a large puff of smoke instantly appeared and he saw a shadow nearby inside it, which meant that the seal had worked. Naruto was grinning with glee, for he couldn't wait to see what the person looked like.

He was sorely disappointed, for the man wasn't anything like he had expected.

"_That's_ the Golden Hermit?! This kid? But he's such a shrimp! What is he, fourteen?

HUUUUUGE mistake.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT A DUST MITE COULDN'T FEEL HIM BEING CRUSH BY ITS FEET?!"

And then his world became dark after perhaps the most intense amount of pain he would ever feel in his entire life.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_/xX¤X¤X¤X¤Xx\_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Six hours later**

**In Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto awoke in his mindscape, which was a damp and dark sewer, and saw a strange sight. Right in front of him, Kurama, who was now outside his seal he noticed, was conversing with a short teenager. He couldn't see any of his face nor what he was wearing due to being in the dark, but from what he could tell from his voice, he seemed to be a young male at the age perhaps 12 or 15 at most. Oh how terribly wrong he was, it was almost not funny. Almost.

"Hey, who the hell are you? And how did you get in here?" the recently knocked out boy said to the seemingly young man.

Kurama was the one to respond instead of the mysterious guy. **"This guy, Kit, is the Golden Hermit"** the Kyuubi said as he smirked at the young blond, whose mouth was currently gaping at the statement.

"This is the Golden Hermit? He's not at all what I pictured he'd look like!"

"Yes, I am, so shut it you twerp, or do you want to be knocked out again?" threatened the Golden Hermit who had then stepped out of the shadows, thus revealing himself, except his face which was shadowed by the hood of his red coat, though he could see some golden blond bangs and a braid, under which was a black tank top, black pants with a thick brown belt, white gloves with strange seals on them, and he wore brown boots. (His face is hidden until the poll is finished, so vote! Btw, it has to do with the homunculi powers; you might know what I mean.)

"N-n-no sir!" said Naruto, who was now scared of the man, despite his size. 'If he truly is who Kurama says he is, then I don't to want to get him angry again.'

**"Hahahahahahahaha! You should see the look on your face, Kit! It's so hilarious!" **said the Monster Fox. Naruto shot him a glare.

"Now then, I think we need to have a talk about why you summoned me to Uzu, I was doing something important when I sensed that I was being summoned, which is extremely rare nowadays" said the golden-haired man.

"Well… you see, I was wondering if you could cure me of a my disease, Chakratitis"

"It's already done."

"What? How could you know that I was infected? And how could you do it so quickly?" Naruto asked, totally bewildered.

"Oh, well after I knocked you out for calling me… _that taboo word_…I had sensed a familiar presence inside you, so I came into your mindscape, and how I did it I won't tell you yet. And once I did come inside I found myself in a sewer of a mind. After traveling through your mindscape to the presence, I saw in his super-sized, orange, nine-tailed, fuzz ball glory, the Kyuubi, otherwise known as by few Kurama, including you and me. When I noticed that he lacked most of his chakra and his predicament, I laughed so hard at the _almighty Kyuubi_ that I slipped into the sewage whilst he looked embarrassed and glowered at me. Afterward Kurama and I had a talk about what has happened since we last met. And I'm very shocked and angry at what happened to not only him, but also to you. I'm sorry about what has happened to you, no one deserves such a life. A child should never have to endure the neglect, hate, and pain that you have felt. That's why I've decided to not only cure you, but to also train you."

Naruto's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it, here he was, the Golden Hermit, who has not only cured him, but has also said that he was willing to train him in… whatever it is that he would teach him. He was never told what it was. Kurama just _loved_ keeping him in the dark, stupid fox.

"T-thank you Golden Hermit-sama! You won't be disappointed, I'll be the best student you'll ever had before or in the future!"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, hold up there! You have to pass a certain test to become my student first. If you succeed, then I will teach how to become… an alchemist!" the short– er, I mean very tall man said in a dramatic voice! Hehehe…

"Oh, well still, I'll pass your test and be the best alchemist ever Golden Hermit-sama, Dattebayo!"

"Yeah, well good luck with that, and stop calling me Golden Hermit, it gets annoying. Just call me Edward Elric, or Ed." Said the immortal alchemist.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_/xX¤X¤X¤X¤Xx\_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Dun-dun-duuuuuuunnn! The Golden Hermit is Edward Elric?! Who Knew?! Most if not all of you, am I right?

Anyway, again I am sorry for the late update, but I've been so busy it's crazy. In fact, this should have been up on the 15th or 16th due to homework, but I decided to do it today instead for you, my readers! Expect the next update to after the 20th, perhaps longer due to the poll.

BTW again, please answer the poll, and answer the one that will be after it! FYI, you might want to check my profile maybe every four or five days, because I may have important info on either polls or the next chapter of the story.

Also, please review!

TSOJ, out!


	3. AN: I'm So Sorry!

**UPDATED AS OF 11/22/12**

A/N: Yo, TSOJ here. Well, I think that I've gotten past my writer's block. HOWEVER, before you start cheering, I have some bad news to tell you... I have lost the motivation needed to continue creating this story. I'm very sorry, but I just cannot continue right now. Don't stop reading yet though. Read everything below, because it's important, even if you think you've read it.

**Anyway, if anyone would like to, you can adopt my story and start where I left off.** And no, I'm not going to cancel it, because while I have lost the motivation to continue, I may start up again some time in the future. I'm also curious about how you guys would make the story from where I left off, without knowing the plot that I had in mind, and I really want to see your ideas.

**However, if you'd like, you can PM me about the plot of _The Everlasting Sins_ that I had in mind.** If you do PM me, I will tell you everything that I had in mind for the story, or at least some things, but only if you are going to adopt my story. I'm not giving it away to those who just want to know, that would just spoil it.

**Though there are things that must be included.**

1. Edward Elric must teach Naruto, who can have any alias if you want, even though I prefer Kamikaze Minoru, alchemy. What type of alchemy he is taught your own decision.

2. I would prefer Naruto having automail, but he doesn't need to have it. How he gets it is up to you.

3. Ed must be immortal.

4. Ed must be a human Philosopher's Stone, like Hohenhiem.

5. Ed should have all the powers and abilities of the seven homunculi, or at least some of them. (You don't have to do this.)

6. Ed must be able to use that mind alchemy thing that Father has.

7. Ed should still be at least somewhat like his 16 year-old self.

8. Naruto must not be evil; though he can be a little dark if you like, just please don't overdo it.

9. Let Naruto adopt some of Ed's traits. (You don't have to do this.)

10. No yaoi.Please, don't turn my precious fanfic into a yaoi story. I'm not intolerant of that kind of stuff, nor am I against anyone that likes it or anything like that, I just can't stand yaoi. It's not my thing, for I am a straight man.

Everything else is up to you.

If you decide to adopt this, then please PM me. Good luck, and I hope to see the wonderful ideas that you will come up with! Though if you wish to PM me about something else, then do so. Just no flames, because I won't respond to those.

Again, I am so very, very, very sorry about this. You can go ahead and chew me out. I deserve it. I know how you feel, for I have been on your side of the fence in this situation as well.

**Also, if anyone would like, I have a couple of challenges up on my Profile, check them out if you like. Also, I occasionally update my Profile and story chapters, like this one, so be sure to check them occasionally.**

TSOJ, out!


	4. AN: Good News and Bad News! Read Please!

**A/N:** Yo, TSOJ here. First of all, thank you for all of the reviews, hits, favorites, and follows for my story and me. I didn't know it would be this popular; it just makes me want to shed tears of joy! :') Which is why I'm sorry to say that I'll probably never make another chapter of this story ever again. I'm so sorry! ToT

**But fear not, for there is good news in this bleak message!** The reason why is because there is another version of this story up right now, with two chapters already up! And this one is here to stay, so there's no need to worry if it will be put on an indefinite hiatus like this story. This new version of _The Everlasting Sins_ is made in a collaboration with Mon Esprit Libre, with her as the writer and me as the plot creator. And together, we'll definitely create one heck of a story! And in my opinion, it's even better than the original! So what're you guys waiting for? Go find Mon Esprit Libre's story and enjoy it to your heart's content! :D

**And please review after you're done reading it, though be sure that you review _her_ story, not this one, but you can review both if you like!** All criticisms are welcome, for they are needed in order for us to improve ourselves! So tell us what we did wrong and we'll try to improve upon it! But no flaming please, because they don't really help at all.

**Anyway, to sum it up there's a new version of _The Everlasting Sins_ by Mon Esprit Libre, so enjoy it and review please!** Also, if you have any suggestions please review or PM either of us, and we'll take them into consideration! Thank you all!

TSOJ, out!


End file.
